All of Me
by Bohemian Bostonian
Summary: Albus and Minerva fight one night, and it looks like the end of their marriage! Can anything save them? ADMM ONE-SHOT, small appearances by Poppy and Xiomara, rated for some mature language usage! R&R please, thanks!


Disclaimer: I own nothing here, no, not even the plot... most likely. I randomly gave Hooch a husband but he's such a minor character that if you want to steal him, go for it.  
  
A/N: Should this have gone before the disclaimer? Hmmm, possibly.... Oh well! In any case, I don't know where I came up with this idea; it just kind of attacked me in the middle of Human Phys class one day. (Ewwww, Human Phys... hahaha.) In any hoot, this is just a random fluffy pointless one-shot fic about Albus and Minerva. Set in the summer before Harry's fifth year, which could also be called the beginning few pages (or a few weeks before the beginning few pages) of OoTP, I suppose. Uhm, enjoy? Review? I'd love if you reviewed! I love reviews, they tickle my feet! =) Thanks kids, I'll shut up now. Enjoy!! P.S. This is partly inspired by the chorus of the song "My Immortal" by Evanescence, which I also do not own. I know the whole song doesn't exactly fit with the fic, which is why it is only the *chorus* of the song. It's just... my favorite song in the history of forever and was stuck in my head that fateful Human Phys class. Which may explain some things. Thank you.  
  
Now I present to you: *All of Me* by PrincessWitch (that's me...*grin*).  
  
Minerva McGonagall sat in the staff room with her head in her hands. Her marriage was falling apart. She had not seen nor spoken to her husband for days. She was quite confused about the whole matter, to be perfectly honest; last time she checked, 45-year marriages did not just up and crumble so suddenly. But hers seemed to be doing just that.  
  
They had had a little spat after the students had left for their summer holiday, and she had barely seen him since: always late to come home from the Order, and early to set out again for Order-involved work or matters. Even worse was the fact that he would simply not allow her to do field work with the others. She knew that he only held her safety in his heart, but she wished that he would open his eyes and realize that she could certainly take care of herself. She was no child and did not need him to protect her. Still, it pained her to know how this was turning out, and how this damned Order of the Phoenix was destroying her life. Before this, they had been married for 45 years and still head-over-heals for each other. But now, she was afraid that nothing could save them....  
  
* * * * *  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
I held your hand through all of these years  
  
But you still have all of me  
  
* * * * *  
  
Albus sighed. What had he done? Why was she so angry? About him not wanting her to have to constantly go out like he did? About wanting to keep her safe? But he had good reasons for that, and she had told him she understood. He often wasn't able to get home until late at night, but still had to leave early the next morning. This, of course, made it a bit difficult to really spend time together. 'And talk to her about whatever she's upset about,' he thought to himself. He sighed again and stood up. He should probably go and find her, and talk to her about what was wrong.  
  
* * * * *  
  
He knocked softly on her classroom door softly, but it opened just a crack at his touch, showing a sliver of light shining from underneath her office door. As he approached the door, Albus suddenly realized that he could hear muffled sobs coming from within the room.  
  
Albus hurried into her office, threw open the door and cried, "Minerva!" but stopped short when he realized that it wasn't his wife who was inside.  
  
"Pro-Professor Dumbledore!"  
  
"Why, hello, Xiomara. What brings you here? And more importantly, what ever is the matter?"  
  
"No-nothing," she sniffed, hastily wiping at her eyes.  
  
"Somehow," he smiled, guiding her to a chair, "I think this 'nothing' you are referring to is really a 'something' in disguise."  
  
She laughed a bit and gave him a watery smile, and he handed her a tissue.  
  
"There's the mischievous smile we all know and love, 'Mara," he said fondly, causing her to smile wider, which caused a small chuckle to escape him. "Now, if you'd like, I can wait with you until Min returns, and you can tell me what's bothering you."  
  
She hesitated for a moment, and then agreed.  
  
"It's just... oh, Albus, he's dead! He-he's been killed, murdered in a surprise attack on the ministry as he was l-leaving to come and m-meet me here," she sobbed, throwing herself into his arms.  
  
The 'he,' Albus knew, could only be referring to her husband Michael, a top auror for the Ministry. He was, for a moment, speechless. He and Michael had never been terribly close, but they were still friends. He just couldn't believe it.  
  
Snapping back quickly, he pulled Xiomara to himself and rocked with her gently.  
  
"Shh, Mara, it's alright. We're always here for you, everyone at Hogwarts is. I'll always be here, you'll never be alone."  
  
"Thank you, Albus," she sniffed. "You're so incredible, really you are. Thank you for being so sweet."  
  
"Consider it nothing," he grinned back. "Now, where is this fateful letter? Or was this news informed to you by Floo?"  
  
"They called," she replied, her voice still unsteady. He squeezed her hand in a most reassuring fashion, and she continued. "They-they said that there had been an-an attack and he-he had just been leaving. They had-had seen him s-stay and start to f-f-fight with the others, but they couldn't- couldn't find him n-now." She finished quickly, her voice breaking.  
  
"Well now," he said. "There's still hope then, as far as I can see. It's still early. Maybe he's helping to bring the injured to St. Mungo's," Albus offered.  
  
"Yes, perhaps," she agreed. "Oh, Albus, I hope you're right. I-I can't live without him. I can't-" her voice broke again and a sharp sob escaped her as she collapsed into his arms again.  
  
She cried herself into a fitful sleep, so Albus brought her upstairs to Poppy, so she could look after her friend. He hoped beyond hope that Michael had just not checked in yet with those who were registering who had been injured, who had lived, and those who had-. "No," Albus thought to himself sharply. "I won't think about that option."  
  
Leaving the Hospital Wing quietly, he realized that Minerva had not returned to her office. Getting a bit worried, he hurried to her apartments to check and see if she was there.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"I'll always be here for you. You'll never be alone."  
  
Minerva backed away from the door slowly; her whole body feeling like it had been thrown into a tub of ice. She couldn't think, couldn't breathe. Suddenly, the realization and pain about the whole situation in front of her had hit her like a ton of bricks. There was someone else. He was having an affair. He was gone. Albus was with another woman. She couldn't believe it. After everything they'd been through together. Just like that, he had left her side. More importantly, she was, more likely than not, the one who had pushed him into doing this in the first place.  
  
Blinded by the hot tears that were forming quickly in her eyes, she turned to run toward the first person she'd think of going to in this situation: Xiomara Hooch. One of her two best friends. The one person she knew she could always count on in life. Especially now, since one of the other people, she now saw clearly, was not who she thought him to be at all. A thought occurring to her suddenly, she stopped to see if she couldn't hear the voice of the woman over her own repressed sobs, and maybe be able to recognize who it was that had began to replace her.  
  
"Thank you, Albus. You're incredible, really you are...." It was all Minerva needed to hear. It was as if someone had stabbed her in the chest... again. It was Xiomara who was in her office with him. Her best friend and her husband. Her husband with her very best friend. She could see their silhouetted forms clinging to each other in the soft light of her office fireplace.  
  
Engulfed by a completely new form of pain, she hurried to her bedroom, eyes stinging, throat burning in the fight to hold back her sobs, at least until she could collapse onto her bed. This she did as soon as she entered her room, burying her face into her deep crimson pillows. Once she rose, going to the fireplace in the sitting room where their wedding photo was the centerpiece. Looking at it with a mix of bitterness and utter sadness in her eyes, she threw it suddenly at the old mahogany door with all the strength her tired form could summon. The glass smashed and lay motionless on the floor, acting to her as a physical symbol of what she believed her marriage had reached. Her wedding band soon followed the portrait, along with the simple diamond set in white gold that he had proposed to her with, so many lovely years ago.  
  
She returned to her bedroom, shut and locked the door quickly, and again began to sob hysterically. This time, however, she stayed on her feet and wrenched open her trunk, beginning to throw into it, very non- ceremoniously, robes and books, and whatever else she thought she may need.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Albus opened the door to her living quarters after whispering the password ("Arachnid") softly. It was dark, but her bedroom door was closed and he heard muffled noises coming, he presumed, from the other side of it. Noises that sounded suspiciously like someone was moving or rearranging the furniture. He stepped into the room slowly, only to hear a loud and resounding 'crunch' in response. Looking down quickly he was shocked to see his wedding photograph smashed and-his wife's wedding rings? Worried, nervous, and a bit hurt, he hurried toward the bedroom door.  
  
"Min," he called, knocking on the door softly. "Minerva, darling, what's wrong?"  
  
"You stay away from me!" she screeched, pointing her wand toward his throat as he opened the door. "Leave, Albus. Go back to your little whore; get ten more for all I care! But just leave me be!"  
  
"Whore? Min, what on earth are you going on about," he asked, smiling a bit as he reached out his hand and took a step toward her. Eyeing the trunk lying open at the foot of her bed with her robes, books, and a few other belongings lying messily inside of it, he began to again become a bit worried.  
  
"I heard you," she whispered icily. "Hell, Albus, I saw you!" she sneered. "I saw you in my office-MY OFFICE, ALBUS!-with that-that whore I used to refer to as a friend! Do you think I'm completely daft? So off my rocker that I can't tell what's going on right under my nose? I can't understand why I didn't see it before now, it explains everything, really. Why you've been coming home so very late at night, and then leave so very early the next morning. Why you never sit to talk with me anymore like you always used to. Why you're always "too busy" to play chess with me. Why you don't want me involved in that damned Order of yours," she spat, emphasizing the word 'Order' to upset him, as she knew it would.  
  
"Well," she continued as she resumed throwing things into her trunk chaotically. "I hope you two are quite happy together, because now you can formally devote all your time to that little whore." Her voice began to break as she continued, but she never faltered, which she was secretly quite proud of. "I release you from this marriage, Albus Dumbledore. We are through."  
  
It was as if a thousand little hands had taken hold of his heart and squeezed at the same time-hard. He could almost feel his soul shattering into a million pieces as she spoke.  
  
"Min, what? I-I don't understand... why?"  
  
"Do I need to spell it out for you," she snapped. "I. Know. You're. Having. An. Affair. With. Xiomara. Elizabeth. Hooch. Oh, and poor Michael," she added in a sarcastically sweet voice. "Whatever will he think when he finds out, Albus?"  
  
He looked at her unbelievingly. She smiled back to him in the same sarcastic sweetness she had used moments before and said, "What? Think I'm too dumb to realize? It took me a while, I'll admit that, but I'm not completely idiotic, contrary to what you may believe right now."  
  
He chuckled softly. "Dearest," he began softly. "That's not the situation at all. Xiomara-"  
  
"Shut up," she cut him off in a venomous voice. "Just shut up. Stop talking to me. I loved you with all my heart for years, Albus, and I gave you the best years of my life. But I guess I'm not good enough for you anymore. Goodbye." She walked out the door without the slightest glance back to her former husband, and slammed it sharply behind her.  
  
* * * * *  
  
She stormed into the Hospital Wing in tears again, hoping to talk to Poppy, her last resource. She rounded the corner to see the woman sitting in a chair, her head resting in her hands, clearly exhausted.  
  
"Poppy," Minerva ventured cautiously. "Can I talk to you?"  
  
"Of course, Min," Poppy said, lifting her head from her hands at the sound of the distressed woman's voice. "Sweets, what's wrong?"  
  
Minerva laughed in spite of herself as Poppy led her into her office and onto the fluffy couch. Her puffy red eyes, matted and frizzy hair, and tear-streaked face must really look like something. She pulled a pillow to her chest and curled her feet under her, thinking to herself, 'If only my lions could see me now, their strict Professor McGonagall, looking like this. What they'd think when they saw what she's turned into.'  
  
"Alright kiddo," Poppy smiled. "I've been comforting people all night long, so whatever's got you upset, just lay it on me. What can I do for you?"  
  
"Why've you been comforting people all night long?" Minerva asked.  
  
"Nothing," Poppy said briskly. Minerva smiled.  
  
"Poppy, that didn't even make sense."  
  
"I know, and it worked, didn't it? You smiled and everything. Points for me!" Minerva laughed softly at her juvenile friend. Poppy was the only one who could do this to her now, she knew. "Come on, Min, don't avoid the issue like you always do. Now, go!"  
  
"I think," Minerva began after a minute of struggling. "No, I know. Albus- A-Albus is-he's having an-an affair, Poppy!"  
  
"What?" Poppy exclaimed. "How-Min, how do you know this?"  
  
"I saw him, in my-my office, with-with-with her," she said bitterly.  
  
"I'll kill him," Poppy muttered darkly. "Well, kiddo, what were they doing, and who is 'she'?"  
  
"They were in each other's arms," she whispered almost inaudibly, silent tears streaming down her face again. "And it's-it's Mara."  
  
"WHAT?!" Poppy said, leaping from her seat. Minerva buried her face in her hands, her shoulders shaking softly.  
  
"Minerva Antonia Genevieve, you stupid thing! I love you to death, but you're so... stupid!" she cried, laughing and throwing her arms around her whimpering friend, pulling her close. "Would you like to know what really happened?"  
  
"Fine," Minerva said reluctantly. She had a feeling she was about to feel either very terrible, or very stupid, or very embarrassed, or perhaps even all three.  
  
"There was a surprise attack on the Ministry of Magic this evening. Mike was just leaving to come here and get Mara so they could head off to their Italian Summer Paradise like they do every year, but since he was there, he started to defend the Ministry doors so the Death Eaters couldn't get inside.  
  
"Well, when the dust settled, no one could find Mike, so they kept looking for him but had someone Floo Mara so she would know what was going on. Well, the baboon that Floo'ed her told her that he was dead just because they couldn't find him. Mara, as would be expected, panicked her ass off and ran to your office to talk to you. However, you were not present at the moment, you were in... I want to say, the staff room?  
  
"In any case, Albus was looking for you as well, and Mara was waiting for you in absolute hysterics when Albus showed up, looking for you, like I just said. Thinking that she was you, and that you were in hysterical tears for reasons unbeknownst to him, he barged in, but fell short when he realized it was really Mara and not you. He waited with her, being the gentleman that he is, and she ended up spilling this whole long story about the call she'd gotten to him and he comforted her, again, like the gentleman he is. She fell asleep in him shoulder and he brought her to me before going off again to find you." Poppy finished a bit breathless, and Minerva was ashen-faced.  
  
"No," she whispered in disbelief. "No, Poppy, that's a lie. I heard him! I heard him say to her he'd 'always be here' for her and that she'd 'never be alone.' I heard it, Poppy!"  
  
"Minerva Antonia Genevieve!" Poppy hollered again, seizing her friend's face between her hands and forcing her to look at her eyes. "One, would I ever lie to you? Two, why the hell did your mother give you such a long name? And three, you've most likely heard two sentences in what was a rather long speech of comfort, since your dear husband is quite famous for them. And you know this. And by the way," Poppy added. "Don't worry about Mike or anything, he can handle his own."  
  
"Oh God, yes, and poor Mike!" Minerva added hastily. "But oh, Poppy," she said, tears welling in her eyes again. "I-I lost my head with Albus when he came to talk to me in my room, and before I came up here. I screamed at him, told him I-I knew everything. I-I did something really stupid."  
  
"What in God's name did you do?" Poppy said apprehensively. "I'm not exactly sure I want to know, but go on, just tell me now."  
  
"I released him from the marriage." Minerva whispered before choking on another sob. She wasn't looking at Poppy but she knew what kind of expression she was wearing: one of utter shock and complete disbelief. This theory was proven when she heard a gasp escape the lips of her friend.  
  
"Why do I always feel like the wheel in this hodgepodge we call friendship?" she muttered to herself as she pulled Minerva close to her again.  
  
After she had calmed down a bit, Minerva snapped up and said, "My God, I need to find him before he does something stupider than what I just did! Poppy, you're an incredible friend, and when we all die, you're probably the only one who won't go to Hell. Thank you!"  
  
"Don't mention it," she replied flatly to Minerva's back as she dashed from the room. "I think," she added to herself before turning back to her patient.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Albus," Minerva yelled, bursting into her quarters.  
  
"Min?" he asked quietly, not believing that she was back.  
  
"Oh God, darling, I'm so," she said, tears running down her cheeks for the umpteenth time that night. "So, so terribly, utterly, completely sorry."  
  
She walked over to where he was seated in from of her fireplace, knelt before him, seized his face in her hands (somewhat like the way Poppy had grabbed her face just a few minutes before), and began kissing him furiously for each word she spoke.  
  
"I'm so," she kissed him. "So stupid," she kissed him. "Can you ever," she kissed him. "Find it within you," she kissed him. "To," she kissed him deeply. "Forgive me?" she ended. Both were breathless and his bright blue eyes met her deep green ones.  
  
"Dearest, darling Tabby of mine," he began. "You know I do. How could I not?"  
  
She smiled as he opened his arms for her, and she leapt into them without hesitation.  
  
"Oh, Min," he whispered into her disheveled hair as he held her tightly. "I want to tell you everything. God, I though I'd lost you for a moment or two there."  
  
She smirked and laughed softly at herself. How could she have been so stupid as to think that this man, her own beloved and wonderful husband, would have an affair with one of her best and closest friends?!  
  
"Min, please understand." She was snapped back by the sound of his voice. "Min, I-I was trying to protect you. I'd never been more scared in my life than the day that Harry told me that Voldemort had returned, and I realized that I could very easily die in this war, especially if it was someone who was trying to get to you through me. I just thought that if I could-"  
  
"Shhh," she whispered, placing two slender fingers on his lips gently. "Darling, I understand. I know. It's alright. I'm sorry my Scottish temper flared at you, but you know how I can get sometimes. Forgive me?"  
  
Albus pulled away so he was again looking into the deep green seas that he had fallen in love with so many years ago. "I'll forgive you if you forgive me," he said with a smile. "And even if you don't forgive me," he added suddenly. "I still forgive you, because you'll always hold my heart in your slender little hands. You're the only one who ever could."  
  
She smiled softly and buried her face into his neck, inhaling deeply the familiar scent of his skin and robes, mixed with a hint of some type of candy or another. Sleepily, for she was suddenly overcome with a wave of fatigue, she whispered, "Of course I forgive you, you crazy old man. And you still hold all of me."  
  
Fin.  
  
A/N numero dos: So did you like it? I hope so. But if you didn't tell me what to fix! I appreciate all reviews, even the mean ones that make me sad, because hey, you still read it and felt the need to review it, right?! Haha! I win! Anyway, fun facts! 'Antonia' is my Latin name in school, haha! Random, yeah I know... sorry. And the password I used for her rooms, well it's from a myth about the Roman Goddess Minerva. Points to you if you can guess what it is! Haha I bet you don't know! LoL just kidding! Uhm if you really want to know I can email it to you I guess, LoL! It's a pretty well-known myth I think, though. I mean, I knew it before we did mythology last year and in 9th grade, so... I dunno, here's a hint though: It has to do with Minerva and weaving, and the origin of spiders (duh). Ok, I bet you're sick of me talking, and seeing as how its two A.M. I'm gonna go. Hope you all had a nice Christmas, happy birthday to me in two days *cough cough* LoL, and uhm, I appreciate your review! Bye sheep! =) 


End file.
